


lies i tell my family

by ElasticElla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: a collection of moments after ben's death





	lies i tell my family

6\.   
_Fu-take a deep breath for me, okay? We’re gonna get you home and Mom will- it’s gonna be okay. I heard a rumor that you’re healing. I-I heard a rumor that the bleeding s-stopped. I heard-_  
  
4\.   
_That mustard yellow yarn will make a wonderful skirt._  
_It was no trouble coming down here- I’m glad you’re okay._  
  
1\.   
_I could never leave home. Everyone will go back to normal, give it time._  
  
7\.   
_You’re always welcome here. You’re one of us._  
  
2\.   
_After everything… yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I’ll still see you around though. It’s moving out, not away._  
  
5\.   
_Just come back. I won’t be mad._  
_No one blames you for running away._  
  
3\.   
_I can stop. Today’s the last day I do this._  
  
_(I heard a rumor that you were happy for me.)_


End file.
